The invention concerns a coating for affording protection from corrosion and hot oxidation, which is intended for the carrier bars of pre-baked anodes and for the emerging carbonaceous part of such anodes which are used in tanks for the production of aluminum by the electrolysis of alumina dissolved in molten cryolite, using the Hall-Heroult process.